Glow plugs are well known in the art and are of various construction with a multiplicity of different materials. Examples of such glow plugs are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,636, filed Feb. 17, 1989, and issued to W. C. Pfefferle on Jan. 30, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,881, filed Feb. 15, 1990, and issued as a continuation in part to W. C. Pfefferle.
One of the problems with glow plugs of internal combustion engines is forming a glow plug in a construction and with materials that will have relatively long life in their operational environment. This operational environment also generates additional problems when alternate fuels such as natural gas, methanol, propane and water emulsion are used to operate the engine.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.